unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Avamachine
is safe!!11]]The Avamachine is an evil device used by Jessica Azul-Rey. Whenever she throws someone in, it makes a female 2D avatar version of that person. They're like regular people, but a) they're always female, b) they're 2D, and c) they're very evil, just like Jessica. It is a cheap ripoff of the Wa-Machine. It can make clones of anyone, including the Undefeatables. Here's a link to the gallery subpage. Creation The Avamachine was created when the 2D spirit known as Tachyon came into contact with a paper shredder when she flew into an office and folded her wings. Unbeknownst to her, they were right above the shredder, which turned on automatically. The destruction of Tachyon's wings caused a massive black hole which, to this day, appears from within the Avamachine whenever the lid is popped off. This black hole has been known to suck anyone in front of the Avamachine into its depths. Modification In 1992, Jessica found the Avamachine. One morning in 1996, she was bored and decided to modify it. She made it bigger, more powerful, and far more dangerous with the use of an CAT scanner she stole from Dr. Mario. This CAT scanner apparently scanned Tachyon's spirit, which was still inside the shredder, and converted it into Plothole Radiation for some unknown reason. Destruction The Avamachine was destroyed by DarthNorrisgee in 2021 after he bombed Jessica's factory. He planned to wipe out all the avatars created by it, but he split up into his components before he could do so. Avamachine 2.0 In 2022, Jessica made the Avamachine 2.0 and moved to a new factory. In 2100, the Avamachine 2.0 blew up and released Plothole Radiation. Nobody knows why. Why it was created One day in 2012, Jessica thought that it would be a good idea to invent a new version of the Avamachine. It took one decade to create. By this point, the original Avamachine had been destroyed, so Jessica was very satisfied. Construction Making a homemade Avamachine 2.0 is as simple as rocket surgery. First, you shove a vending machine in the WaMachine (set to "WA-CLONE"), then you put the WaVendingMachine, a NintenD'oh Zii EWW, and a bunch of plotholium in the WaMachine (now set to "COMBINE",) and out pops a Avamachine 2.0! But you are not done yet! Once the Avamachine comes out, you must plug it into the wall for 24 hours, and then there is only one more step. The final and most dangerous step is to ask for a blessing from Captain 11. You have to give a REALLY evil reason for making a Avamachine 2.0. If you lie, then the Avamachine will vaporize you on the spot. If you are one in the OVER 9000 that don't get vaporized, you now have one of the most evil machines in the UnOmniverse. Settings The Avamachine has seven different settings: *'Clone': The Avamachine makes an exact copy of whoever is in it. *'Avatar Clone': The Avamachine makes a female 2D clone of whoever is in it. *'UnAvatar': Makes a normal clone of an avatar, such as Jennifer DelRey, the "normalized" clone of Jessica. *'Blow Stuff Up': The Avamachine makes whatever is in it ASPLODE. *'Teleportation': The Avamachine teleports whatever is in it to an alternate UnMultiverse. *'Fusion Clone': The Avamachine makes an avatar that is a fusion of all the things that it has sucked up. (1.0 only) *'3D Avatar Clone': Like Avatar Clone, but in (crappy) 3D. (2.0 only) Trivia *It is extremely difficult to hijack, with WaBilly Mays being the only non-undefeatable who can. Want to test it? No. Category:Stuff Category:Machines Category:Losers